Nine Months: Dean's First Child
by WinchestersGirl
Summary: Nine months until Dean's baby is born. What he thinks about along the way. [A drabble for each month. Humorous. Dedicated to all mothers who have lost a child.]
1. First Month

**Nine Months**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter One**

The first month was crazy.

It was Dean's mouth on hers and her clothes across the room with his.

It was two EPTs – both positive. It was not telling Dean until she had tried six more in the store. Then still not revealing anything until she went to the doctor.

It was his whispers in her ear after she had cooked him a nice, romantic meal: _we should probably work off the calories upstairs._

It was her remark back: _I would, but I'm going to get fat anyway._

It was his looking at her like she was nuts before a small look of understanding passed over his face. And still, he needed clarification: _Dean, I'm pregnant._

And was his staying up all night after cleaning the dishes – _because a pregnant woman shouldn't be on her feet_ – and whispering in her ear about names and colors for the nursery and what the baby will grow up to be.

It was her saying: _hon, we have nine months. Let's give it a little while._

And it was his thinking: _nine months is too long._


	2. Second Month

**Nine Months**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Two**

Two months was sharing.

Two months was her telling her family first.

It was her mother crying because: _I'm going to be a grandma. You're father would have been proud._

It was her sister laughing: _I'll be ready for the christening._

It was her brother smirking: _I guess he'll be named after some special brother in the family, huh?_

And it was Dean thinking: _this is what my child will have._

Two months was calling Sammy from his life in law school: _want to be an uncle?_

And Sam's smile with his answer: _I've only been waiting three years, man!_

Two months was Dean and her visiting Mary's grave and leaving a copy of the ultrasounds. Not that there was much on there anyway. Or at least Dean thought so. But, hey, Dean also thinks you can never be too safe – especially with his baby. _Mom, this is my little girl. I'll raise her right._

It was Dean calling Bobby Singer: _Bobby, my wife is pregnant._

And it was Bobby's compliment_: your father couldn't have been prouder than I am, Dean. You did good, kid._

Two months was Dean thinking: _this was the way family was supposed to be._


	3. Third Month

**Nine Months**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Three**

The third month was being able to know the baby's sex. But not wanting to.

It was Dean looking at the ultrasounds and seeing a heart, a head, a spinal cord – a baby.

It was her smiling as Dean talked to the baby when he thought Mommy was asleep.

It was Sam visiting and bringing them their first baby gift – a scrapbook for the infant.

The third month was Dean thinking aloud: _what if it's twins?_

And it was her answer: _I'll kill you if it is._

The third month was morning sickness after not having it for two weeks.

The third month was Dean thinking: _baby, you're almost here; you're almost mine._


	4. Fourth Month

**Nine Months**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Four**

The fourth month was her mother throwing her a baby shower.

It was no one knowing if they should by pink or blue, so they all bought yellow and green.

It was later that night as Dean whispered to the baby that: _green and yellow reminds me of puke. I'll just have to paint your room and buy new stuff, huh, baby girl?_

And it was her never doubting Dean would buy their daughter all new stuff. Just so Dean could give their baby the childhood he never had.

The fourth month was her saying: _how do you know that it's a girl?_

It was his answer: _I just do._

The fourth month was her throwing a book at Dean after he refused to get her pumpkin ice cream at two in the morning.

It was him going out at three in the morning and buying it.

The fourth month was Dean apologizing – not to his wife, but to his baby: _I'm sorry I didn't get you pumpkin ice cream, pumpkin. I promise I'll get you whatever you want from now on._


	5. Fifth Month

**Nine Months**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Five**

Five months is Sam's wedding.

It's getting to California and into the room and just sleeping for seventeen hours straight. Because, hell, he was crazy taking a pregnant woman cross country.

It's seeing Sam marry Alexandrine.

It's telling Sam after the wedding: _you've got ten months to get pregnant. I'm making you go through what I'm dealing with._

It's Sam's laugh: _Dean, stop dreaming._ But eight months later, Alexandrine's pregnant and Sam's calling to share the news.

Five months is Dean's girl getting a new aunt.

Five months is Dean's wife kicking him in the shin because _you're not fat at all; you're just heavier._ And then it's Dean explaining _I meant with child! You're still beautiful!_

Five months is a silent ride back to Kansas.

It's getting home and doing what got them in this mess in the first place because her hormones were all over the place.

It's Dean kissing his daughter and wishing her goodnight.

Five months is Dean starting a tradition: _good night, baby, sleep tight._


	6. Sixth Month

**Nine Months**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Six**

Six months is her doctor informing them that there might be something wrong.

It's Dean asking: _what do you mean wrong?_

It's the explanation: _we think your baby might be sick._

It's Dean throwing a chart across the room until he got a better explanation: _we think your baby might have Down syndrome. We're recommending an abortion._

It's going home and Dean not listening to his wife because: _my baby isn't going anywhere, except in my arms where she belongs._

Six months is his wife looking into an abortion anyway, but never having the heart to do it.

Six months is Dean whispering to his baby every night: _you just worry about being born; let Daddy worry about the rest._


	7. Seventh Month

**Nine Months**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Seven**

Seven months is going to the doctor's for the fifteenth time in two months.

Seven months is discovering that their baby is alive and well.

It's finding no traces of Down syndrome.

Its Dean's wife telling him that he was the one who did it; he saved their daughter by talking to her every night.

Seven months is going to bed one night as Dean whispers: _I told you let Daddy worry about it, baby. You're a smart little girl, huh? You must follow Uncle Sammy._

Seven months is swearing he woke up and saw his father's ghost smiling at him and his wife.

Seven months is knowing what his dad was there for.

Seven months is telling his daughter: _Grandpa helped you, didn't he? He helped you fight that disease. Just trust Grandpa. He'll help you._


	8. Eighth Month

**Nine Months**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Eight**

Eight months is his wife finally letting him paint the nursery pink.

Its pink and lilac walls. Its frills and dresses and lace and bunnies.

Its Dean making a deal with the fabric softener bear: _you make her clothes nice and soft and I won't kill you, bitch._

Eight months is fainting in the supermarket.

It's getting the call at work and Dean rushing to the hospital.

It's being put on bed rest for the next (and final) two weeks of her pregnancy.

It's Dean swearing that if the woman has one more weird craving – like pickles and pumpkin ice cream – he will not hesitate to shoot her. Its Dean apologizing for that comment: _I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'd never hurt you. In fact, I love pickles in my pumpkin ice cream. Here, let's have a bowl._

It's Dean's stomach disagreeing and throwing up an hour later.

Eight months is Dean laying down for sleep as he whispers to his baby: _nine months is too long. They should make it nine weeks – no nine days. Even that's too long. It should be nine minutes._

Eight months is Dean thinking: _even nine minutes would be too long.  
_

* * *

Sorry for not updating! Nine months is tomorrow! 

Okay, do you guys want a sequel with Dean's second baby? Just a thought. Review with a yes or no.

Also, I have to apologize. Last chapter, I called Down's Syndrome a disease. It's actually a genetic disorder. Sorry if I offended anyone! Thank you to Amanda and Supernoodle for pointing that out!_  
_


	9. Ninth Month

**Nine Months**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Nine**

Nine months is a false alarm before the real thing.

Nine months is rushing to the hospital as his wife yelps in the passenger seat.

It's remembering her bag half way to the hospital.

It's turning back to go get it.

Nine months is getting to the hospital and being rushed into the delivery room.

It's delivering the beautiful baby after threatening to kill Dean twice.

It's nine pounds, six ounces – a huge one for her first child – of pure innocence and love and fun.

It's Dean holding the infant first and immediately the crying stops.

It's naming their first child together.

Nine months is Dean loving every second he cuddles his little one.

Its Dean thanking his wife, over and over again: _I couldn't have a better present. Thank you. This is what I want for my life. You don't need to give me any more children. Thank you. You know I love you, right? Both of you. I love both of you._

It's his wife telling him firmly: _shut up, Dean. I'm sure we're having more children. Just not for another two years, okay?_

It's Dean simply nodding, contently.

Nine months is his wife deciding never to believe him again.

Nine months is being picked on by the whole family for one mistake.

Nine months is realizing nothing that you bought can be returned – because you took off all the labels.

Nine months is whispering to his baby: _I'm sorry I thought you were a girl. I promise to make all your pink stuff blue. I promise. It'll all be blue when you get home, okay? I'm sorry. I won't make anymore mistakes._

Nine months is deciding that next time – they'll find out the baby's sex.

* * *

_Nine Months: the Second Child_. That's the title of the sequel. It's up on my account already! 

Also, I didn't mention in the story, but Dean's wife's name is Mackenzie. His son's name is River. Don't ask me why. I had my sister pick them. Lol. Mistake, huh? Jk!

Go read the sequel! Enjoy! Thanks!


End file.
